


Longing

by cottonee



Series: お帰り [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Okaeri | yoihomezine, Post-Canon, Switching, Temperature Play, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: Four seasons and four times for Yuuri and Viktor to feel at home, next to each other, while they get used to their new lives in Hasetsu.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I participated on [_Okaeri_](https://yoihomezine.tumblr.com/). I had the chance to write two fics and this is the NSFW one, featured on the Love Hotel edition. ♡
> 
> ❤ Thank you so much to everyone who supported the project! ❤
> 
> This is a companion fic to [Perennial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699298), my SFW fic, but you don't have to read it to understand this one lol.
> 
> This also was kindly beta'ed by [izzyisozaki](https://twitter.com/izzyisozaki). Thank you! :')
> 
> I hope y’all will enjoy this!

 

_Longing (n.): 1.  strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant._

 

**Spring**

The corridors of the house are not quite familiar yet.

Yuuri misses the familiarity of their home in Saint Petersburg—during the years they spent together in Russia he has gotten to know every room, every wall, and every corner of their home perfectly. Sure, Yuuri is delighted to have bought a house with Viktor back in his hometown, but everything is way too new and overwhelming sometimes.

Viktor guides Yuuri to their bedroom, holding his hand softly, and Yuuri tries to not think too hard about the missing pieces of their home. But it is difficult for him to stop his raging thoughts when the walls are bare. They still need to unpack the box where Viktor placed all of their framed photographs, and most of the belongings that they collected over the years have yet to arrive at their door.

Changes do not cease to come: the room’s arrangement is different, most of the furniture is new; and after retiring from competitive figure skating, Yuuri knows that those changes are just the beginning.

Still, some things stay the same—like Viktor’s gentle touch as he places soft kisses all over Yuuri’s neck and face.

Yuuri answers by kissing Viktor’s lips, holding him close, until both of them are gasping and Yuuri’s glasses get fogged. Words are not needed when Yuuri puts his glasses away and pulls Viktor down to lie on top of him.

Viktor lets his hands wander all over Yuuri’s skin, massaging his hip bones and taking Yuuri’s breath away when he finally slides his slicked fingers into him. Viktor smiles and looks down at Yuuri with tender eyes that make his heart ache even after all the time they have been together.

Yuuri kisses Viktor’s lips—bruises them―as he pants and keeps him close, caressing the short, downy hairs on Viktor’s nape and digging his fingers into his shoulder. He shudders as Viktor curls his fingers inside him, not giving him enough time to recover before he does it again.

The pleasure feels so raw as Viktor finally enters him, setting a gentle rhythm as they both pant into each other’s mouth, not really kissing but not staying apart either.

Viktor begins to moan his name and pick up the pace, thrusting faster, more deeply. Within moments Yuuri comes, feeling the air push out of his lungs all at once before he recovers and breathes in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He feels Viktor tensing as he also reaches his climax.

They stay still for a moment, but then Viktor laughs a little, lying down on the mattress next to Yuuri. Yuuri smiles as he wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist, too sated and drowsy to keep thinking about the things that trouble his mind.

**Summer**

Summer is a good season for lazing around the house.

Yuuri has gotten used to the placement of the furniture, to the door that creaks every single time they open it no matter how much oil they pour on the hinges to try to fix it; and to tending their small garden every evening to ensure their plants’ survival during the hottest months of the year.

However, after some weeks of summer, Yuuri really cannot get used to the scorching heat of the sun. It has been a while since they spent a whole summer in Japan, and the summer fatigue hits them both during the last week of August when it is still too hot and humid and they long for colder weather.

The afternoon is too hot and Yuuri watches as Viktor fills his glass with more ice cubes than lemonade just to place the glass on his face rather than drink from it.

Yuuri cannot help but complain about the hot weather because he is tired, and nothing helps him cool down anymore. Viktor agrees just before a new idea flashes in his eyes.

Viktor shakes the glass, the ice cubes clinking as he smirks at Yuuri. Yuuri understands and gulps as he nods, already feeling the warm arousal simmering in his belly.

The air is too hot, and Viktor’s cold touch makes Yuuri want to recoil at the same time it makes him desire more of it.

Viktor just smirks and takes another handful of ice into his mouth. He trails his cold lips all over Yuuri’s inner thighs, teasing, and making Yuuri writhe and ask for more. Viktor complies and Yuuri fists the sheets of their bed, moaning and arching his back as Viktor takes him into his mouth.

Yuuri shivers, gripping the sheets even tighter and thrusting into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor places an arm over Yuuri’s hips, keeping him down as he places lazy kisses all over his length.

The ice turns into water quickly, and Viktor takes the remaining ice cubes into his mouth. He looks disheveled, his cheeks flushed pink, and Yuuri tugs him closer, so he can kiss him.

Viktor shifts his attention back to Yuuri’s cock a moment later, swirling his tongue over the head and sucking on it. Yuuri’s skin is too warm, and the harsh contrast of Viktor’s cold tongue throws him over the edge in no time.

Viktor smiles smugly, using his thumb to clean the drops of cum he did not manage to swallow from his red lips. Yuuri just kisses him again.

**Fall**

The house looks nice.

Viktor has done a great job at sorting and finding a place for everything so far. He has filled their empty shelves with books, souvenirs, and medals; and made sure to cover their bare walls with framed photographs—pictures from their trips all around the world, from their wedding, from get together with their friends and family.

Yuuri has gotten used to the house but not to the nostalgia that lingers on every object he looks at. He misses skating greatly—the season is starting, and not being on the ice for the first time in many years weighs him down. But he is a coach now and must remain calm and collected for his students, even though he often stays in bed until late when they do not have morning practice, just clinging onto Viktor while silent tears well in his eyes.

On the good days, Yuuri helps Viktor with the house. They assemble IKEA furniture together—the armchair is easy after they figure out the right order of the legs, but the shelves are more tedious, and they leave them halfway done on the carpet as they get caught up in each other, kissing on the armchair that they barely finished.

Yuuri sits on Viktor’s lap with his legs on either side of Viktor’s thighs. Their hands move too low, down the waistbands of their pants as their kisses turn messy and their hearts thunder inside their chests.

Viktor places kisses on Yuuri’s jaw, biting the skin blow his earlobe—not hard enough to leave a mark, but with enough strength to make Yuuri hum pleased.

Yuuri moves his hand up and down Viktor’s cock. He feels the warm air that comes out of his mouth every time he pants, and feels the moment Viktor is close to his orgasm. Yuuri quickens the pace, relishing in Viktor’s moans when he ejaculates, feeling the hot liquid dripping off his fingers and onto Viktor’s thighs.

Viktor chuckles. He looks at Yuuri with shining eyes as he jerks him off until Yuuri is also heaving and coming all over their joined hands.

It is quick and messy, but still good like always. However, they barely avoid staining their new furniture and that is enough for them to wait until they arrive at the bedroom next time.

**Winter**

Sometime during the year, Yuuri has started to think of their house as their home. He cannot pinpoint the exact moment when that subtle, yet _huge_ change happened, but he is glad to have a place where he wants to stay for the years to come.

The New Year comes with traditional celebrations that Viktor wants to follow, making a big deal of their first New Year celebration in their new home. He cleans with Yuuri and helps him prepare the food and cards for their friends and family. Viktor also tries to make his own _kagami mochi_ , eventually resigning to buy one from the local store after his falls down a couple of times.

They visit the temple and walk back together, close to each other, swinging their joined hands in-between themselves. Their dogs greet them when they open the door, and that is such a simple thing, but it makes their hearts feel warm.

Yuuri feels at home when they cook dinner together and move to their bedroom afterward—they do not arrive there before Viktor starts to undress Yuuri, throwing his clothes on the floor, only stopping when one of their younger poodles snatches Yuuri’s shirt from the floor and runs away with it.

Viktor laughs and Yuuri tries not to smile, but he cannot fight the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips.

Viktor keeps undressing Yuuri after they both shut the door of their bedroom. He trails kisses down his stomach as he tries to discard his own clothes.

Yuuri pushes him down to the bed, kisses him until they are both in need of air, and Viktor is thrusting upwards, longing for some friction. Yuuri takes the lube from their bedside table and warms it up before reaching down to push in his first finger.

Viktor closes his eyes, clearly delighted, tracing lines over Yuuri’s biceps and whispering sweet endearments that never fail to make Yuuri blush, more so when he has three fingers inside Viktor and the night is far from being over.

Soon enough, Yuuri is thrusting into Viktor, rolling his hips slowly to make Viktor shudder under his touch. Viktor caresses Yuuri’s face, and that makes Yuuri lean down to kiss him and moan into his mouth.

Yuuri strokes Viktor in time with his thrusts, stealing breathless kisses from his lips; he hears Viktor announcing his orgasm with a whimper and then coming with a sigh. Yuuri follows not long after, finishing inside Viktor, not doubting for a second that both will need to hop in the shower as soon as their heart rates go back to normal.

Yuuri feels at home as he holds Viktor’s hand, holds it close to his heart, and that is a feeling that he would not change for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I love making new friends, and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)


End file.
